


And Then You

by verobird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Ficlet, Genderswap, female!derek, female!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verobird/pseuds/verobird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswap. Stiles was in the library doing research, she wasn’t hiding from Derekká like Scotty said she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then You

 

 

Stiles was in the library doing research, she wasn’t hiding from Derekká like Scotty said she was. Because really, why would she be doing that, it’s not like her and the werewolf had something going on. All right, so maybe they made out a little, and honestly Stiles didn’t mean it to happen. They were just having another one of their heated arguments, because Derekká was pig headed and wouldn’t let anyone help. Next thing she knew, she was being pushed against a wall, and the werewolf just inches from her face. So Stiles lost in the heated moment, just went in for a kiss, at least that’s what she was going to blame it on. 

Derekká was stunned by the awesomeness of Stiles kissing, again that’s what Stiles would tell anyone if they asked. But then Stiles freaked and bolted right out of there. So no, she wasn’t avoiding the she wolf, she was just doing research.

Stiles read over the same page several times, but couldn’t get anything in her head. Nothing that didn’t involve a kiss with a she wolf. Stiles sighed and almost jumped out of her skin when Derekká called out her name.

“I’m not talking to you,” Stiles looking everywhere but at Derekká. Stiles also noted how the library was empty aside from the two of them and the librarian that was too busy putting up books in their respective shelves to even pay attention to them.

“Get up,” Derekká practically growled, Stiles knew that tone too well. But she wasn’t going to budge. “I can’t, I’m busy,” Stiles said while she flipped to the next page. She swore she actually heard the she wolf growl this time, and looked up just in time to see Derekká’s eyes glow blue. Stiles’ eyebrows went up, “Oh. My. God,” Stiles hissed, “Not here!” 

Stiles quickly grabbed her book and backpack, she might have tripped over her own feet a couple of times in a rush to get out of the building. Once outside, Stiles turned around to face Derekká. “Are you insane? The librarian could have seen you!” Stiles scolded, yeah she was definitely turning into her mother.

Derekká didn’t respond, just grabbed Stiles by her arm and dragged her into the dark parking lot, to where Stiles’ Jeep was. “Rude!” Stiles said while walking faster to keep up. 

Stiles felt the familiar hard surface making contact with back and Derekká in front of her. “Why did you kiss me?” Derekká surely enough was now growling at her. Stiles could felt her face flush with color. If she ever made it out alive, she was not telling Scotty the part about where she totally blushed, because she didn’t.

Stiles opened her mouth but nothing came out, she closed it and opened it several times. Derekká pushed Stiles against the Jeep even harder. “I don’t, I don’t know,” Stiles blurted out, wondering if there would be bruises on her back in the morning.

“Stiles,” Derekká said in a softer tone, the blue glow coming back into her eyes. Stiles shivered, she would be lying if she said that the way Derekká said her name didn’t sound awesome.

“I’m sorry I kissed you,” Stiles said barely above a whisper, she couldn’t look away from the she wolf’s eyes now.

Several seconds passed by, maybe even a lifetime, but Derekká finally responded, “Don’t be, not for that,” and leaned in and this time she was the one to kiss Stiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a genderswap gif set of Derek and Stiles, the writing came out of nowhere when I was posting it. If you want me to write an actual genderwap fic of them, then leave a comment. Link to my tumblr post http://verobird.tumblr.com/post/27745864990/stiles-was-in-the-library-doing-research-she


End file.
